


The Weasley Christmas Jumper

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pansy's first Christmas at The Burrow, and she isn't too pleased about having to wear her Christmas jumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weasley Christmas Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mini_fest 2012.

Ron ducks again, narrowly dodging the third cushion that Pansy has decided to throw at him. She's shouting all manner of obscenities, but Ron can't hear a word she's saying she's talking so fast. All he asked her to do was wear a jumper. His mother's famous Weasley Christmas jumper. As soon as Molly found out about Pansy, she'd made her one immediately, not wanting 'the poor girl to feel left out'. Ron thought it was a rather nice gesture himself, but Pansy seemed to think otherwise.

"It is _hideous_!" Pansy screams, finally loudly and slowly enough that Ron can make out what she's saying. "I told you I wasn't going to wear it. Why, five minutes before we're due to leave, are you bringing this up _again_?" 

"Because my mother will be upset if you don't wear it. Everyone else will be wearing theirs. You won't look out of place."

Pansy raises an eyebrow. "I'll still look like a prat! Have you _seen_ it?"

"Surely this is a good thing. It means she's accepted you!"

"Ugh." Pansy kicks the wall behind her and yells in frustration. "I'll stand out anyway. I'll be the only one wearing _green_." 

Ron lets out a little laugh, and earns a glare right back. "I'm sorry," he says, suppressing the smile. "Your jumper is only green because you're a Slytherin."

"Exactly. I'm sure she's only doing it to make it obvious I'm _not_ welcome, that I'm not one of you."

"No, no," Ron says quietly, walking over to her. She's getting upset now; he can see the tears in her eyes. She's worried about looking like a prat and standing out, and to be honest, he can't blame her. Everyone else going will be wearing red. It couldn't be a more obvious divide if they tried, though he knew it wasn't malicious on the part of his mum. "Sssh." He tentatively steps closer to her, wary in case she throws anything. When he's sure she just wants a hug, he wraps his arms around her tightly, embracing her. "My mum made it in advance so you wouldn't be left out. Believe it or not, she does actually like you."

Pansy sobs a little. "You're sure?"

"Of course. I know my parents, don't I?"

"Fine," Pansy begrudgingly says after a few moments. "I'll wear it, but if anyone laughs..."

"...I'll hex them before they've finished. Deal?"

"Deal." Pansy pulls away and wipes her eyes, blushing. "But I'll remember this. Don't think I won't."

Ron laughs heartily. "Don't worry, I'm quite aware you won't forget. You still won't let me live down the fact that I forgot Valentine's Day, even though that's technically Draco's fault because he said you hated it."

"Yes, well." Pansy scowls and picks up the jumper, looking at it with disdain. "You should know very well by now not to listen to a word Draco says about me. It's all lies."

" _All_ of it?" Ron asks, raising an eyebrow. "Even the time you—"

"Ah, ah!" Pansy holds her hands up to stop him speaking. There are a multitude of events that could have followed that sentence, and Ron is certain Pansy doesn't want to hear any of them. "Help me get this on, will you?"

Ron takes the jumper and pulls it over her head, down past her breasts to rest on her hips. He smiles; she looks rather cute in it. She pulls it off much better than his other family members do. 

"What? Do I look ridiculous?" She begins to tug at it, as if she's ready to rip it right off.

"No," Ron says, beaming from ear to ear. "You look _beautiful_."


End file.
